


Nothing Happens Here

by transparentfindings



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blood, Body Carving, Cult Ending, Dadsona is Dead, Knives, Level 18, M/M, Murder, My First Fanfic, Sacrifices Happen, Slow Burn, Well on this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentfindings/pseuds/transparentfindings
Summary: After the mysterious death of Robin Edwards, his best friend Craig finally sees that the town of Maple Bay isn't all what it seems to be. Robin's death was written off as just 'Unknown Causes' in the reports, but Craig can't help but have a sour taste from the whole thing.Robert Small has always known Maple Bay has some skeletons in the closet, and he knows more then anyone should know. Though, everyone just thinks he had gone nuts after his wife's death. Though, after Robin's death he thinks he could finally get close to someone again and show them the truths of one of their neighbors; Robert starts talking with Craig.Dealing with emotions, stress, kids, and now the dark underline of this town .. can you really live normal here?





	Nothing Happens Here

**Author's Note:**

> [ Hi ! Be warned this story is based off a roleplay with my datemate. ]  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! The only trigger warnings needed for this chapter is mentions of alcohol!

Maple Bay, a small little town on the coast of the United States has always just been seen as the small town you'd come to just to raise a family and ride out the rest of your life until your inevitably passing. To anyone who actually lives in Maple Bay, it's anything but. Every town has their secrets that no one is supposed to hear about, and sometimes even people who reside in the town won't know the dark and dangerous secrets. Inside the town of Maple Bay, is a cul-de-sac of many families.

There is the Christiansons who are known for setting up charity events to help the local catholic church, there is the boasting family of the Hardings, and there's even people like the Small family which nowadays is just a widowed father who refuses to keep in touch with his daughter.  Just normal people you'd see in any town. Though, the families of this cul-de-sac have all recently dealt with the loss of their friend Robin Edwards. He was a single father who raised his eighteen year old daughter Amanda by himself after his husband's death. After Robin's death, Amanda had decided to drop out of college to move back into her childhood home. Robin's death was written off as unknown causes, which many people who die in Maple Bay get written off as. For Amanda, it was hard losing both her fathers. Though, another family in Maple Bay was affected as well.

Craig Cahn is the owner of the town's workout centre, and a father of three. He and his wife had divorced a year prior with the help of his friend and marriage counselor Joseph. He has three daughters and he swaps taking care of them with his ex Ashley every week. With the news of his college buddy and best friend's death, Craig has not been taking it well. Robin had been the one to convince him he didn't need to strain himself to impress his ex and kids anymore, and it seemed Robin's death had happened not so long after he came back into Craig's life. Though, Craig couldn't afford to constantly be depressed and feel empty with the death of his friend. Robin wouldn't want him to do that nor _his kids_ wouldn't want him to do that. Craig just forced a smile on his face as he walked across the cul-de-sac with his twin girls to the Christensen's home for a cookout.

Craig had known about this cookout for a week, but he really didn't know if he was ready to face other people besides his family again. Though, his girls eagerly wanted to go and mess with Ernest some. How could Craig say no to his little angels? He couldn't. A veggie platter in hand, he waved to Joseph once they got to the backyard. Briar and Hazel, Craig's twins, eagerly looked around for their classmate and rushed over to him. It seemed Craig was the last person to get there, which wasn't really normal of him so to speak. Joseph moved from Damien and crossed the yard to greet Craig.

"Craig! I'm so glad you and the twins could make it!" Joseph had spoke rather excitedly, clasping his hands with a smile. Craig rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held onto his platter with the other as he smiled at Joseph. Joseph and Craig had been friends ever since the Cahn family moved into the cul-de-sac. When Ashley and Craig were fighting, Joseph had helped them both realize that they were not right for eachother. Joseph has always been there for Craig, and he's glad.

"Hey bro," Craig greeted. "Thanks for having us, the girls were excited all week for your barbeque dude." His voice had a slight hum to it as he spoke. Looking around the yard he noticed the whole cul-de-sac was indeed there. He saw over by the snack table was Robert and Mary. Craig and Mary had a friendship, if you could being her trainer at the gym as friends. Though, Craig cannot remember the last time he had a conversation with Robert. The two never really talked, probably for the fact they live across the cul-de-sac from eachother. Though, something about Robert's quiet nature and sick humor really drew Craig to him. Robert reminded him of a younger version of himself, even if Robert is older than Craig. "Sorry to cut the conversation short bud, but I must deliver these snacks over to the table while you prepare to grill us some burgs." Craig spoke to Joseph, making the other one nod knowingly.

"Alright, have a good time Craig! I will see you later!" Joseph then turned on his heel to head back across the yard to his grill. Craig sucked in a breath and headed over to the snack table. Maybe if he was lucky, neither of the two will notice him and he can go be in the quiet somewhere. Unlucky for him, the exact opposite had happened. When Craig arrived over to the table, Mary had noticed him first. Taking a sip of the wine she was nursing in her hand, he moved around Robert and poked Craig's back.

"Hey Sailor, nice to see you out of your bat cave today. Seems like you either at the gym or in your home now-a-days, are you taking after Robert?" She questioned with a small chuckle. Craig turned around with a soft smile.

"Nice to see you Mary, you too Robert." He greeted the two. Robert had turned to look at the duo, and it seems he had snuck some alcohol from inside the house probably has he had a glass of liquor in hand. The smell was rather pungent and Craig guessed that's why none of the kids have raided the snack table yet. Moving his hand to run through his hair, Craig was rather caught off guard by the next thing he heard.

"You here for the orgy? It's starting soon y'know." Robert spoke with a poker face, taking a sip of his drink. Craig's eyes had widened, and Mary had barely stifled her laugh. Before Craig could ask about the joke and thus ruin it, Robert spoke again. "I'm kidding, do you not take jokes anymore Craig?" Robert cracked a smile at Craig's reaction. Craig let out a sigh of relief at that, just managing a chuckle with the other two. He turned to pour himself some punch from the table when Mary let out a snort.

"There is a reason that we're over here by the way. Robert  _accidently_ spilled his entire glass of whiskey in the punch. He had to get a new glass, and we had to be on child patrol." Mary explained. What a child-safe cookout. Craig shrugged at that and took a drink from the cup, almost coughing up a lung when he realized how strong the alcohol was in it. 

Looking at Robert, he said "Damn bro, how are you even alive after this strong of alcohol?" which of course earned a laugh from Mary and a hum from Robert. Craig decided to just leave it at that. Mary had left the two once she had heard her unlawfully joyful husband calling for her. Craig turned his head to look at Robert, who seemed to just bask in the silence between them. Yet, Craig wanted to start a conversation anyways to get to know him. "So Robert, do you normally bring alcohol to a cookout?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Robert swished around the drink in his hand, listening to the clattering of the ice.

"Nah, I don't like drinking in front of kids." He stated. "But Mary wanted a drinking buddy tonight and she offered the alcohol so it would have been rude of me to decline." he finished explaining for taking another drink. Craig nodded knowingly at that.

"Makes sense bro, I don't like drinking in front of my girls. Then again one cup of spiked punch aint gonna taint me, my college days I'd do keggers after keggers." Craig chuckled softly in remembrance of his college days, but that chuckle turned to a frown as most of those memories included Robin. God, it's hard to think your friend you shared a room with for two years is out of your life forever now. Though that had caught Robert's attention, a smile crossing his features.

"Really? Kale-lover Craig is able to drink whole keggers and not get alcohol poisoning? You should come drinking with me and Mary sometime." Robert offered, setting his empty glass on the table he was leaning on. Craig thought on that. He had such a set schedule, would he ever find time for himself like Robin had asked of him? Maybe a night drinking with Mary and Robert wouldn't hurt. It might also help him forget the death of his friend. "Since your girls look like they don't need a babysitter anymore, maybe you can join us tonight?" Robert offered. His voice sounded rough, like he's used to yelling instead of talking in such a hushed voice. Something about Robert's voice made him interesting to talk to.

"Yeah dude, I guess I can make time to come with you dudes out to the bar." Craig said with a cheeky smile. Robert let out a huff and glared at him.

"If you call me dude one more time you're gonna be known as the next missing man in this town." He threatened, the other thinking he was just teasing. Craig rolled his eyes, and then noticed Joseph calling everyone over to get burgers; Craig decided to go get him and Robert some to eat.    

* * *

Later that night, Craig was going over all the rules Hazel and Briar would have to follow while he would be out. From don't stay up too late to no guests over, Craig felt like he had gone over everything. "Dad, we'll be fine. Just have a fun night! We'll make sure to be in bed early for the game tomorrow. Don't drink too much though, you're our coach." Hazel had instructed before jumping up and pulling her dad down into a hug. "I'll also make sure Briar doesn't watch that ice trucking show all night." She whispered to Craig, earning a laugh from him. Craig ruffled up Hazel's hair and moved over to Briar, who was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in her lap.

"Don't stay up too late honey." Craig advised to her, leaning down to hug her. Briar hugged him back, a handful of crackers in her hand as her eyes were glued on the television. Craig ruffled his daughter's hair up before taking in a deep breath. It's just one night out without any worries. Craig headed out the door and started his way down the sidewalk of the quiet road as he headed to Kim & Jim's. The town was always quiet around this time of night, and the moon shown rather bright in the sky. Craig took note of how it was close to being a full moon, probably in a week or two it will be a full moon. The noise of chatter and yells gained in volume as the blue-cladded man reached the dive bar.

Craig pressed open the dual-doors of the bar as he headed in, the smell of strong liquor and cigarettes burning his nose and throat. It's been a couple years since he had been to a bar, he really did clean up his act after the twins were born. Glancing over at the flatscreen in the bar, he noticed it wasn't his team playing in the game. Oh well, wasn't really here to see the game anyways. Before he could head over to the bar and order himself a drink, he was greeted by Mary. 

"Hey Kale-lover." She spoke with a slight slur in her voice. Mary had half a glass of red wine in hand, and a purse in her other hand. Craig just guessed that Mary agreed to come drinking with them, maybe they'd all go bar hopping. Just being in this place made Craig feel like he was back in college, just without Ashley and Robin. Ashley is still in his like― mostly only because they have shared custody of the kids. Robin is gone though, and everytime he remembers the college days he's just attacked with memories of him and his best bud. 

Craig ran a hand through his messy locks and shot Mary a smile. "Hey Mary, nice to see you here tonight girl. Robert convince you to come with?" He chuckled softly. Mary decided to chuckle along with him. 

"Yeah, but I come here about every night anyways." She explained. "Robert is watching the game, just go get his attention and we'll all order some drinks on you." Mary spoke with a wink before moving over to a booth stool to sit. Craig kinda guessed she'd come for free drinks, which didn't bug him. Moving across the bar, he noticed Robert on a sofa with a large smile on his face. His team must be winning. Craig moved to tap Robert's shoulder, making the older man turn his gaze to him. 

"Hey Robert bro." Craig greeted rather happily at the grumpier man. "Mary told me to come over here and get you." Craig explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Robert got up from where he was sitting and just silently moved over to the main part of the bar. Yikes. Craig followed after and took the spot next to Robert at the bar. 

"What are you having?" Robert questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"Just whiskey I think." Craig said to Robert before turning his head to Neil the bartender. Neil nodded and headed off to go and make their drinks. 

"Didn't take you for a whiskey type of guy." Robert cracked a smile. "A dad after my own heart tonight." Robert murmured to himself, just earning a snort from Mary who was sat on the other side of him. Once the drinks were distributed, Mary had downed her drink in one gulp. That woman knows how to take a shot. Robert followed suit, seeming to not struggle whatsoever. Now, it was Craig's turn. Actually, Craig was able to down his drink without must struggle. Sure, it had been a couple years since he downed drink after drink but he sure as hell still had his game at it. 

"Wanna light up?" That was Mary, who had leaned on the bar to see Craig's face with a smirk. Craig rose an eyebrow at that.

"That depends Mary, you with the fuzz?" Craig said in a hushed voice, playing along with her. That made Mary burst into a bunch of giggles, obvious the alcohol was getting to her. Robert even seemed to softly laugh at that as well.

"I like you Craig! You're a real card to have around." Mary spoke with a hum in her voice. Though, she turned in her seat to get up. "But this girl needs to get down and sink her fangs into getting a free drink. Stay sleezy." Mary spoke, flashing a peace sign before sauntering over to the other side of the bar. It was now just Craig and Robert left to their own devices. 

Rubbing his thumb on the rim of his glass, Craig turned his attention to look at Robert. _Man, he looks so tired and worn out. He looks like he's seen the deaths of his own family .. he looks hot―_ Craig instinctively pinched himself on the wrist. This isn't a  _date_ , it's just two friends out drinking themselves silly. Though rather suddenly, Robert had stood up with a huff. 

"C'mon Craig." He merely said as he pushed his stool in. Craig cocked an eyebrow rather quizzically of Robert. Before Craig could question anything, Robert just shot him with a smirk. "We're going bar hopping, plus Mary isn't gonna want us here the whole night when she's trying to score drinks." Craig let out an 'oh' before moving to stand up and follow Robert out.

It was rather dark outside, only illuminated by the streetlights lining the streets and the various clubs and bars that had light shining through the windows. It was honestly gorgeous out there, along with the moon and stars above adding to the view. Craig smiled as he walked, making sure to take in his surroundings. You never know what lurks out in the streets of Maple Bay at night. 

Once they arrived at _Irish We Were Drinking_ , the pub in town, Robert went and got them both two shots. Craig decided to just go and find an empty booth to wait at as Robert ordered. Craig did admit, this was a lot more interesting then his normal nights out. Drinking again helped him unwind. It felt nice to just forget about everything for a while. 

"Let's just sip these ones." Robert spoke, sliding in next to Craig in the booth. Craig nodded taking his glass. Whiskey, what a signature drink of Robert's. Craig didn't mind, though he would must rather be drinking beer if he was out drinking― but Robert is the one paying for the drinks, so he can't complain. Craig sipped on the drink, but for some reason that just earned a soft growl from the other in the booth. "What's wrong, Craig?" Robert asked, his gaze at his drink. "You're never outside anymore, and the one time we saw you outside you looked like you would of been anywhere but at that cookout. I took you out drinking because we're all worried, i'm worried." Robert's voice was raw and rough, but emotion for once was struck in his voice. Maybe it was the alcohol? 

"I don't know what you're talking about dude, I've just been staying indoors lately. It's cold outdoors." Craig spoke in denial. taking a long sip of his drink. Craig heard a scoff come from next to him and the sound of a glass resting on the table rather firmly. 

"Bullshit. It's always sunny and warm here, we never have cold weather. We live by the fuckin' ocean Craig. Don't bullshit me. What's eating at you?" Robert pressed, his hard gaze on Craig. Craig on the other hand, had started tearing up. That had shocked Robert, his eyes widening at the sight. 

Maybe it was the alcohol? 

"Robert, bro, i'm stressed. I'm stressed so badly. My business line stresses me out so much on a daily basis, and now I have to deal with the loss of my best friend. I also have to live in Maple Bay knowing that someone is abducting random people, and bodies are being found everywhere. I don't know if this town is safe for my girls anymore, so I've stayed inside to keep an eye on them. I'm stressed" Craig explained, using his sleeve to wipe his face. 

The next thing that happened shocked Craig. The drunkard Robert had wrapped an arm around Craig in a side hug. "It's alright dude, it's alright. All of us have dealt with loss at some point and we are here for you. Don't worry, and for fuck's sake stop acting like me and isolating yourself. That's my job." A giddy grin was on Robert's features, and soon Craig followed suit. "It's okay to be stressed, hell i'm so deep into stress I can't even tell when i'm not stressed anymore." Robert laughed happily. "It's okay." Robert removed his hold on Craig and went back to his drink. 

At the end of the night, Robert had walked Craig home since Craig looked a bit whacked out of his mind from the liquor. "Hey Robert, I had a nice night." Craig said as he leaned on his door for support once removing his arm from Robert. "We should do it again bro." Craig spoke with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, maybe less deepness and more us getting piss ass drunk. Maybe then we can kill a man togethor." Robert had a hearty laugh, but Craig's eyes widened. "Kidding, or am I? Have a nice night Craig." Robert spoke goodbye, before heading across the street to his own home. 

Walking inside his house, Craig had guessed the twins had went to bed already. Moving into the kitchen, Craig saw the time was three in the morning. God, he was out that late? He just wanted to lay down and pass out by now. As he was walking to his bedroom, one thing just panged in his mind. 

_For fuck's sake stop acting like me and isolating yourself. That's my job._

Does Robert actually isolate himself frequently enough to add that joke at the end? Robert was always so mysterious that not many people knew much about him, but that was okay. Sometimes being mysterious is cool. 

After kicking his shoes off, Craig hopped into bed face first and fully clothed. He was sobering up and getting drowsily rather quickly. He had not gotten that must alcohol in his system for years now, and tonight reminded him why. Though, before drifting off to sleep one thing stuck in his mind. The look of how happy Robert looked tonight, and the sound of his laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't put so much work into writing in such a long while. This is mostly an introduction, so my apologies if it is rather boring. Stay tuned for more !


End file.
